Second Childhood
by BrittanyWilton
Summary: There's a reason Madara doesn't like being around Tobirama, or being in a hundred meters, when he's practicing a new jutsu. Being two years old again, was what he had feared would happen. De-aged Madara and Hashirama.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Seal Gone Wrong Part One

Tobirama looked at the two young children on the couch. One with a bowel cut of brown hair and the other spiky black hair. His seal worked, but not in the way he wanted it to work. Instead of doing whatever it was he originally intended, it turned out to de-age people.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't trust you," the black haired boy said, glaring at him with dark grey eyes. It would be deadly, if said person, wasn't in the body of a two year old. "You better undo this."

"Madara, calm down," Tobirama told him. He didn't have a way to undo it, not without risking their lives. While he didn't mind risking Madara's, he didn't want to kill his older brother. "You'll have to stay with me, until I find a solution."

Hashirama didn't know what to say. Since he didn't think Tobirama would so something like this, not with a war on the horizon. Neither he nor Madara would be able to help, not while he was four and Madara was two.

"What if I don't want to?" Madara said his small face going slightly red in his anger. He was the head of the Uchiha clan, he wasn't about to looked after by a Senju, not by _Izuna's killer._

"The Uchiha clan can't look after you. Since I'm the one who did this," Tobirama said putting his hand over his face. His brother might have told him that he was kind as child, but to him, Madara was still the same pain in the ass. "I'll have to look after you. So act your age, so the enemy doesn't try to kidnap you."

"What are you going to tell everyone?" Hashirama asked. He knew his brother wouldn't be able to tell everyone that they were de-aged, but he had to tell them something. "You can't tell them that we're children. It'll get out and I'm sure people would come to try and kill Madara, since he can't defend himself."

"I'll have to tell them that you're missing."

"What?" Madara wasn't happy. He blamed Hashirama, he really did. If the idiot didn't drag him out to the woods, he would still be in his twenties. He wouldn't have go through his teens again, the only bright was that he still had his memories.

"The only ones who know are the Senju and Uchiha elders," Tobirama continued like Madara never spoke. Hashirama only sighed at his friend and brother, before pulling Madara into a hug. It helped that his friend was shorter than he was. "So I've got clothes, but you'll have to get changed yourself."

Hashirama looked at the large shirt Madara was wearing, a dark purple with a high collar, at the moment it looked like a dress on him. He knew that he wasn't much better, but he still had his old clothes, so he was able to get changed as soon as he woke up.

"I'll help him," Hashirama said taking the kimono and sash from his brother, before taking Madara's hand and leading him to the closet bathroom. He would let his friend do it himself, but at two, he doubted he would be able to.

"Stay still," Hashirama told Madara as he put the dark blue kimono over his shoulders. He didn't want his brother and his friend to fight, but had forgotten how annoying kimono's were to put on, even on someone else. "This is hard enough without you moving."

Madara only looked at his friend and allowed him to put the kimono and sash on him. He wasn't happy, he was never happy. But at the moment he was downright annoyed. Now he wouldn't protect his clan from the Senju, he _couldn't protect himself._

"People are going to want to pinch your cheeks."

"What?" Madara asked raising an eyebrow. Want to pinch his checks? Why would anyone want to pinch anyone's checks?

"If you keep frowning, they are going to want to make you smile," Hashirama told him rolling his eyes, he wanted to and he wasn't even that old. So he was sure that both mothers and grandparents will try to make his friend smile, thinking that he was just a small child. "I know I want to. I'm sure Tobi will look for a way to turn us back, but we'll have to put up with it."

Madara only puffed his checks out and glared when Hashirama poked him. His friend only smiled at him, before taking his hand and walking back to the living room, where Tobirama was putting out lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Seal Gone Wrong Part Two

"Madara, you have to eat," Tobirama told the small boy. Who had for the last twenty minutes stared at the sandwiches in front of him. It had been only four hours since the seal intent, and it's only been twenty minutes, since his brother and Madara had been awake.

And already he wanted to kill Madara. But he couldn't, since he was in a body of a two year old. Madara looked at him, before looking at his food. Poking it with his finger, like he was expecting the piece of bread to bite him. Hashirama only smiled at his friend, taking a half of his lunch and taking a bite out of it. Showing his friend that there was nothing wrong with it, before handing it back.

"Don't want to," Madara muttered crossing his arms and putting his head the coffee table. Sure he usually ate what he needed, but other than that. No, he never really felt like eating. "Not hungry."

"Come on Mada, he won't let us leave until you eat," Hashirama whined looking at him from the other side. Tobirama only sighed, he could tell that this was going to be a challenge. "Please, maybe he'll let you eat one half."

"Eat your lunch and I'll give you something to read," Tobirama told him. He knew that it was bribing, but he also knew that Madara liked reading. Sure, it was about war and anything related. He was starting to think that was the only thing the raven was given.

Madara only huffed, before slowly eating his lunch. He couldn't taste it, it only tasted like ash, but it was something he needed. It had been like this since Izuna had passed, along with the rest of his family.

"See Mada, that wasn't hard," Hashirama said pulling his friend behind him before going outside. Tobirama only sighed, thinking about a book he could give to a two year old. If he could help it, neither Hashirama nor Madara were going re-grow up only worrying about war. It's what Hashirama would want. So something about history then?

Hashirama looked at the fish in Koi pound, it wasn't like they had anything children could play with, so he was happy with watching the fish. However, Madara didn't look like he was enjoying it. Looking around he spotted a ball, someone must have lost it.

"Hey Madara have you played catch?" Hashirama asked, his friend only looked at him then at the blue ball, before shaking his head. Gently throwing it, Madara caught it and throw it back. He knew that it wasn't a hard game to catch on to. After playing catch, Tobirama came out as the sun went down and picked the two of them up.

"Put me down," Madara said trying to get out of his hold. He didn't like anyone picking him, the last one who had held him was his mother and that was he was four the first time around, before Izuna was born. "Put me down."

Tobirama only sighed as he put Hashirama down, getting a better hold of Madara. He was the younger one and he was sure that two year olds couldn't walk that far. He should've known that Madara wouldn't like it, but he just had to deal with it. Walking into the house, making sure to not drop the Uchiha in his arms, which was harder than it looked since he kept trying to get out of his grip.

"It's almost time for dinner, but the two of you need a bath," he told them, both of them smelled and he was glad his nose was any better. "So I'll make dinner, but I'll get someone to help bath the two of you."

"Who?" Hashirama asked. He didn't mind having a bath, he always loved them since it was always a time when everyone, besides his dad, would be in the same room.

"Neither mind, I'll just bath you together."

Hashirama only nodded as his brother left the room, before looking at the pale skinned boy next to him. He was pouting and he really wanted to kiss his checks. He was cute and anyone with working eyes would see that. Giggling softly to himself, he pulled the younger boy into a hug and pulled him onto his lap. He was slightly tired from the seal and the game before, so Madara had to be worse.

"What are you doing?" Madara asked keeping his head on his friend's chest. As time went he felt less angry, sad, but instead childish acceptance and joy. He sure that his speech would be affected if it wasn't for the fact that his father didn't have time for childish speech.

"Hugging you. You must be tired," Hashirama told him while running his hands through the short, thick, black hair. "However, we'll need to stay away. I'm sure brother will give us a bath awake or not."

"I'm going to die."

"I'm sure he'll get help. Mito should be coming soon, to see the village."

"I don't like her."

"Of course you don't."

Tobirama only sighed as he finished making dinner. He wasn't really a cook, so he was seconds away from ordering take out, but that meant either leaving the two by themselves or taking them with him. Butter chicken was always easy for him to make, if Madara didn't like it, well he'll still have to eat it. Through he did make sure that he wouldn't chock on the chicken.

Walking into the living room, he saw that both Madara and Hashirama had fallen asleep at some point. Madara's head on his brother's chest, while his brother just laid on the couch, one arm over Madara's body. Sighing, he picked Madara up and the movement woke the two of them up.

Taking the sleepy raven into the kitchen, he got Itama's old high chair out and placed the two year old into it. Usually he would just get a booster seat, but Madara was smaller than most two year olds and he didn't want to risk it.

Hashirama only yawned as he sat on his booster chair. Quietly eating his dinner, while he feed Madara. He had read that children still needed help to eat until they were at least three and had more coordination. They might need a bath, but it would have to wait till the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- War Gone

Tobirama only sighed. When he told the village about Madara and Hashirama's 'disappearance', the Suna's leader had pulled his delectation of war. He had always thought that it was Madara's fault, but he didn't think that the man didn't like either of them.

Now they didn't have to worry about a war for a few years, since now, all of them were more focused on building their villages and getting clients. He had gotten a letter two weeks ago from Mito Uzumaki, she was fine with looking after his 'children'. Madara had glared at him when he told them about it, that they were going to be his adoptive children.

Then again, while Hashirama didn't care that the Suna had pulled their war delectation _only because he and Madara had disappeared_. He was just glad that they didn't have to worry about the mess they were in and a war on the horizon.

Thinking about the two, he looked away from the pile of paperwork on his desk. Since Hashirama wasn't there anymore, he was named the Second Hokage until his return.

Madara was writing something, his small hands covered in ink. Hashirama was yawning while looking at his book. Both still had their skills, just not the chakra nor the muscle strength to use them. Toka had given his books about the fire country, not about clans, but the land itself. Animals and plants that are native to them, giving him the same books about the other nations.

He had looked at all of the mission reports for the day. As well as requests from clients, he had already ranked them, so the mission desk would be able to give them out. A mixture of Uchiha, Senju and Hyuga.

"Mine!" Madara told Hashirama as said person tried to take his brush from him. Before dropping said brush on his lap and putting his hand over his mouth, dark grey eyes wide.

Another thing he couldn't understand was that both of them would have completely childish moments, then either put their hands over their mouths or just look into space. Standing up he looked outside the window to see that the sun was starting going down, it was a good thing that he lived close to the tower, or else he wouldn't have the energy to make sure they had dinner, before planning their bath in the morning. Or washing whatever was on their face or hands.

"It's a good thing I'm almost done that jutsu," he whispered himself going back to signing the last stack of papers. He would need to wash Madara's hands and change his clothes, but he was sure that Hashirama would be happy to help him. Through it wouldn't help his image as their guardian, so he had to help the little devil. "Then I can just sent a clone to this paperwork, so I can keep an eye on them and the village."

"Mine, mine, mine," a childish voice said snapping him out of signing the last piece of paper, Madara was still trying to stop Hashirama from taking his brush, but it seemed his brother thought it was funny and was doing it for his reaction and not for the brush.

"Madara, Hashirama pack up," Tobirama told them. Madara looked ready to say something to him, but a yawn stopped him getting ink on his face as he covered his mouth. "And when we get back, I'll give you a bath and I'm sure the housekeeper has made dinner before leaving for the night."

Hashirama only nodded putting away his book and Madara's writing things, since it seemed that the small raven was too tired to do so himself. Tobirama knew that said raven didn't really sleep much and it looked like his body was taking this time to catch up on the sleep he had missed in the last… who knew how many years. 

"Thank goodness Mito's going to be here tomorrow," he said taking off the Hokage white robes, showing his black pants and shirt. He only wore the things in the office and half the time didn't brother to put them on.

"Tobi, Mada's getting ink on his clothes," Hashirama said pointing at his friend. He didn't really know how to get ink off of clothes or skin, but his brother did and Madara was covered in the stuff. "And his arms and face."

"Do not!" Madara said putting his hands in front of him, his usually pale skin almost completely covered in ink and two hands prints on his face, one over his mouth and the other on his right check, while the ink also ran up his arms. "You have a stupid haircut!"

"I'm not the one covered in ink."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not!"

"Are!"

Tobirama only rolled his eyes as the two shouted one word at each other. Getting a wet cloth he picked Madara up and cleaned his hands and face, before he could get any of the stains on his own clothing, before changing the kimono he was wearing.

Hashirama only smiled at Madara's shocked expression. The last time he had seen it was when he had beaten him at rock skipping when he was twelve and Madara was ten. "Well, at least your not covered in ink."

"You still have a stupid haircut," Madara muttered crossing his arms and pouting, glaring at the brown haired male when he poked his checks, before kissing it, making his face go red. "Hate you."

"Love you to, Mada."

Madara only glared at him, but yawned a second later. He tried glaring at him after said yawn, but Hashirama only smiled at him. It happened ever night and he hated his low energy levels. He didn't remember being this tired the last time, but then again, Tobirama allowed to him to sleep rather than forcing him to wake up early and go train as the sun came up.

Hashirama smiled at his friend. He didn't say anything as Tobirama picked him up, holding Madara so his head could rest on his shoulder. He had done it for the last two weeks and no one looked at them anymore. In fact, he was sure that Tobi was becoming more popular because of it.

"Come on Hashirama, before this one falls asleep," Tobirama muttered taking Hashirama's hand and walking home. He loved living close to the Hokage tower, it meant that he could feed Madara before said child fall asleep on him. It might've taken two weeks, but they were getting used to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Mito Uzumaki

"Thank you for coming," Tobirama said to the red head in front of him. When he sent the letter to her, she and his brother were going to get married, but now they couldn't. He had sent the seal to her, in hopes she would know a way to reverse it's effects. Unlike Jutsu, seals had the same effect, if written correctly.

"That's fine. I'm guessing these are your children?" Mito asked pointing to the two reading on the small table. She thought the two of them were cute. She also found it strange that their birth parents named them after the founders of the village. "I'm sure it's not healthy for children to be inside all day."

"I'm sure it isn't, but I can't trust them with anyone."

"What about me?"

"Of course. Brother trusted you."

"Father will be meeting you soon. I'll take them for a small walk."

"Of course. However, it's almost time for Madara's nap."

"I'm not tired," Madara pouted putting his book down and crossing him arms. He might be in the body of a small child, _but he didn't have to take naps like a baby_.

Hashirama poked his check. He had warned him again and again, if Mito's cooing at anything to go by, then she would also pinch or poke his check. A red haired man entered the room, looking at them before looking at his brother, who just nodded.

"Mito can you look after them?" Tobirama asked as he stood up. He hadn't be able to have a council meeting in two weeks, since he needed to keep an eye on them.

"Yes."

"Good, just can you make sure Madara does take his nap?"

"I'll help," Hashirama told them putting away his and Madara's book, before taking his friend hand. While Madara was starting to accept that he could barely do anything on his own, he still tried. That and out of him and Mito, he was sure that his friend would trust him more. "I know where the key is! The one Yuki uses."

"Of course. I'll see you later, Tobirama."

"So what do you want?" Mito asked the two boys walking next to her. She didn't know what take-out Konah had, so she had to ask Hashirama and Madara. "I could always take you home and make you something, but I don't think you'd trust my cooking."

"No, I trust you," Hashirama told her while Madara just rolled his eyes. He didn't trust her, half the time he didn't trust what Tobirama had given him, the tanned boy always having to take a bite out of his meal before he would eat it. "Don't know about Mada."

"Don't call me that!"

"Someone's tired."

"I'm not tried," Madara muttered trying to get his hand out of Hashirama's, but not being able to since the older boy had both height and weight on him. "I'm not a baby, I don't need a nap."

Mito only looked at the small raven, she had a nephew and a niece. Both of them acted the way he was when they were tired, at least when they were his age and a little older. She sighed, it was close to the time Tobirama had given her for his nap, but he needed to eat first. Or else Hashirama would also have to wait for lunch as well. Looking around she saw a small dango store, smiling as she picked Madara up and put him on her hip.

"Where are we going?" Hashirama asked as Madara looked at him with wide eyes. The only one who picked him up was Tobirama, but that was only when the white haired male thought he was going to fall asleep or at walked to far for someone his age.

"To get some food." Mito only smiled at him as she took his small hand into her own and walked to the small café, where she ordered dango for herself and two sandwiches for the boys, along with some water and tea. Looking at her two new charges, she realised she knew nothing about them and asked, "what do you like to do?"

"I like watching fish and gardening," Hashirama told her a giant smile on his face, while Madara only crossed his arms at being in a high hair… again. It was bad enough that Hashirama's brother put him in one, but now she was as well? He was never going to get away from the thing. "Madara likes to read and write."

"Do you like to play?"

"With what?" Madara asked her. Tobirama has barely had time to buy childish things for them, besides the small toddler beds. He had to get someone to buy them, while he was trying to catch up on paperwork that Hashirama didn't do.

Mito only looked at them before sighing. She was going to have to talk to Tobirama, along with getting some of her friends to tell her what was child friendly, they were going to have a childhood that they didn't get. Sure she would still train them, but just light training, not the insane amount that she had to go through, or any of her male cousins had to go through.

"Sorry about the wait Ma'am," a waitress told her, her green eyes shining brightly as she put their lunch in front of them. "Enjoy your lunch."

"It's alright," Mito said as the girl left. She only smiled as Hashirama took a bite out of Madara's lunch, before eating his own. Madara only looked at him for a few seconds, before eating the same half that Hashirama had bit and ate his lunch.

"Thank you," Hashirama told her a giant smile on his face. He was just cheerful, Mito thought looking at Madara who was falling asleep in his chair.

Guess it's time for his nap, Mito thought looking at the time. He was most likely used to going to sleep at this time, which was way his body was telling him he was tired even if he didn't think he was, it was something she's seen with children, something parents trained them out of, so they didn't feel like sleeping in a middle of a battle.

"Guess it's time to go," she said picking Madara him and leaning his head on her shoulder. Making sure he wouldn't fall out of her grip, she looked at Hashirama she paid and left, planning to put Madara in his bed and talk/play with Hashirama until he woke up, when he did she would just make him join. "Don't worry, Hashirama, we'll have some fun when we get to your place."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Time Out

Mito looked at the seal that Tobirama had given her. It wasn't one she had seen before, so she had to break it down it see what it would do, since he didn't tell her but he did look at his children as they drew with crayons.

She was starting to think that he was hiding something from her. Not she'd blame him, if the seal was anything to go by. De-aging. Something that was hard to live from, since all the cells in the body weren't meant to reverse on themselves, but at the same time. If they person did live, they wouldn't be able to go back to their old age, not without losing a few years of their natural life.

"Mada, stop!" Hashirama yelled from the living room, Mito closed her book and went into the living room, to find Madara sitting on his brother slapping and pinching him in the face, with dark red checks.

"Madara, stop," she said walking to them, however, Madara didn't stop instead he continued and she just sighed as she picked him up. "For hitting your brother and not stopping when I told you to, you can sit in the corner for two minutes, don't move until I get you."

Madara only looked at her as sit him in the corner, turning him around. When she left he looked behind him as she took Hashirama from the room. He stayed for about three seconds before leaving and picking up his book, the one that Hashirama took from him.

Mito sighed as she took the book. She was a sensor, so she knew when he left the corner and she could tell this was going to be like pushing a bolder uphill. Not saying anything she put him back in the corner, before going back to helping Hashirama with some of his Kata's and handseals.

Madara only looked at her. She had caught every single time he left, so he stopped but now she wanted him to say sorry! He didn't do anything wrong, Hashirama started it. He only looked at her and crossed his arms, she just rolled her purple eyes and left.

"Stupid Hashirama," Madara muttered crossing his legs and yawning. It was lunch, but that meant he didn't have to eat or take _his damn nap_. After a minute Mito came back with Hashirama behind her.

Madara only rolled and his eyes, turning to face the wall behind him. He wasn't going to say sorry, he was _Madara Uchiha_ he never said 'sorry', never. Only Izuna could make him feel the slightest bit of guilt and _Tobirama had killed him._

"Madara you need to say sorry to Hashirama," Mito told him. She didn't know that two year olds could be stubborn, yesterday he was an angel. Then again, she didn't have to see what happened when it was close to his nap time. She was also sure that he barely got any sleep last night, another she was going to have crack down on. "If you don't you'll be here for another minute until you do."

Hashirama didn't say anything, he only looked at his friend. He wasn't used to Madara acting so young, but then again, he blamed the seal. He was sure both of them did. Terrible two's and three's. He was starting to be glad that he was also caught in the backlash of it, since he knew that he wouldn't have been able to do this.

He's break as soon as his friend started to cry. Letting the raven get away with it, since he didn't have the heart to let his friend be upset or angry.

"Madara," Mito sighed but he looked at her with large eyes and then at Hashirama who looked to be in depression, he was sitting down and a black cloud was over him. She blinked and looked at the two of them. She was surprised when Madara stood up and pull the depressed boy into a hug.

"Sorry." Madara hated that Hashirama could make him throw away his pride and apologise, he had forgotten about it, since the last time this had happen was when they first met. It was a forgotten memory of better times.

He had pushed them to the back of his mind. He had to, or else he wouldn't have been able to fight him. Not while he thought of him as a friend, it wasn't worth the pain if he ended up killing him.

Mito only sighed, she looked at the time and knew it was time to have them eat something, going into the kitchen she made sandwiches. Hashirama only smiled at her, before pulling Madara into the hug, one he tried to get out of.

"Let go of me," he snapped pushing his face away from him. Hashirama only rolled his eyes and kissed his check. No one knew, but he had a slight crush on his friend. Ever since he was twelve, on the hill as he smiled widely.

"No."

"You're sweaty."

"Mito's helping me train."

"Why not me?"

"You were in time out and left more than twelve times." Hashirama knew when Madara had left, since Mito would sigh show what to do next and go back into the house before returning. "It's not Mito's fault. At lease you learned that you weren't going to get away from it."

"Hate you."

"Love you too."

"Here's your lunch," Mito told them while putting plates in front of them. "Afterwards I'll Madara down for a nap. I don't know if Tobirama will come today to help if your training, but I need to look at something."

"I can take Mada to his bed," Hashirama told her a giant smile on his face. He was slightly tired himself and if she needed to do something. "Tobi has a meeting, he said it wouldn't be done for a few hours, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Isn't our room that way?" Madara asked pointing in the opposite direction that Hashirama was taking him. He was just glad that he was feeling less tired as time went on, he didn't know the reason, but he had to get used to waking up with the sun again, or he was going to get hit when he started being a shinobi again, or when he was his actually age. "Where are we going?"

"My room." Hashirama only smiled at him. Tobirama thought it was better if they were closer to him, so he turned one of the guest bedrooms into their room. "Or my old room. The bed's bigger."

"Why do we need a bigger bed?"

"So we can take a nap together, why else?"

Madara only looked at him. He wasn't sure if Mito was going to help him, he didn't trust her enough to get her help… then again, the only person he trusted was himself and then, maybe, Hashirama and that was about it.

Hashirama smiled at him as he pushed his old bedroom door open, showing a large king-sized bed. He smiled as he helped Madara onto the blue covered blanket. The small raven just looked at before crawling under the blanket and closing his eyes. Hashirama smiled at his sleeping friend, he looked so young when he was asleep.

Yawning, he also got under the cover pulling Madara into a hug and rested his chin on his black hair, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Wake Up

Madara didn't know why he was warm, nor did he understand where the extra weight came from. Opening his eyes, he saw a white shirt. Looking up all he could see was tanned skin. Blinking his tired mind was able to make the connections.

"Mada you're up!" Hashirama said looking at his friend who was just slowly blinking at him. Rolling over, so he could sit up without crashing his friend. "What's wrong?"

"Some moron was sleeping on me." Madara glared at him, before looking at the door to find a spot of red hair. How long she had been there, he didn't know. However, he knew that it was going to be something anyone would tease him about. "Mito we, or I, know your there."

"She is?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have said so otherwise."

"Mada. So mean."

"No matter," Mito said looking at the two. Before they were acting like children, now they were talking to each other… she didn't know how to explain it, but it was strange hearing them argue like an old married couple, or what her parents sounded like. "I've messaged one of my friends and see sent some things over for you two."

"Like what?" Hashirama asked. He didn't mean to sound rude, but he was curious about then things that Mito's friends had sent. Since he knew that most shinobi parents thought a sword was a plaything, of course teaching them how to use it, but still… children shouldn't be learning Kenjutsu at his and Madara's age.

Thinking about it, he didn't think many parents started to train their children at two, since they didn't have height nor the weight to really do much. Learn about what a shiboni's role was and who their enemies were, understandable, but actual full weighted training he doubted.

"A few toys, books… I didn't really look at everything," Mito said. It was a lie, she hadn't looked at any of it, only the list that her friend was kind enough to send with it. She was too busy trying to figure out Tobirama's seal. She wasn't really getting anywhere with it, she just knew what it did and was doubting that effects could be undone, safely. "I brought them to your room, but you weren't there."

"It's my fault. I brought Mada here, because I wanted to take a nap with him."

"I saw."

Madara just looked at them and sighed. Before going red in the face, she saw? Why didn't she wake us up then? he thought glaring at her. Tobirama would've, then again, he knew who they were and she didn't. "Hn."

"Hn? That's not a word," Mito muttered to herself looking at the small raven. She just smiled before picking him up and putting him on her hip. She might as well she what Ai had sent her, as well as her sister-in-law Kikyo. "Anyway, we better get to your room, before Tobirama comes back. He sent a messenger saying his meeting was going to last longer then he first thought."

"Is someone fighting with each other?" Hashirama asked. When he held clan meetings, someone was always fighting with someone and it was always over the silliest things, like 'your clan killed my cat' or 'your too loud'. He didn't know how adults acted like children, when they wanted children to act like adults. It was sad, now that he thought about it. "Did someone's cat get eaten?"

"He didn't say."

"Maybe someone thought they were getting glared at." Madara could only smile at the memory, the Hyuga clan head thought he was glaring at him, but he was glaring at Hashirama for being to soft. "Or did the Hyuga thought they weren't getting respected."

"What?" Mito asked. Hashirama only looked at her, before meeting Madara's eye. It was an inside joke between the two of them, but they couldn't let her know that, she might think something was up with them. Hashirama didn't think Tobirama would be able to explain that one to her.

"It was a joke," Madara told her. It was a lie, but she didn't need to know that. As much as he hated the white haired bastard, he owed him. Sadly, he could've just dumped him in an alley way, when he figured out what happened. "I heard Tobi talking about it."

"I see. I didn't know he brought work back with him."

"He doesn't," Hashirama told her, he usually finished it in his office, since most of the documents were too important to leave the tower, since someone might steal them. Not that he'd think someone in the leaf would, but he wasn't so sure about other countries or villages. After all, information sometimes was worth more than someone's life. "He was tired. I doubt it'll happen again."

"I won't tell him." Mito only rolled her eyes. Of course the man was tired, he had two children, his brother had disappeared and he had mountains of paperwork. "But I don't think he'll be happy knowing your making fun of high up clans. Just don't say them to their face."

"We won't," Madara and Hashirama said at the same time, before looking at each other. Hashirama smiles, while Madara just frowns, before finding himself being pinched by both his friend and Mito.

Glaring at the two of them, mostly Mito, since it was her fault, she was the one who was kneeling holding him on her lap. Mito only rolled her eyes, before standing up and taking the two to their room, she had a few hours before she could make dinner, so she might as well have fun with her charges before teaching them how to read and write.

After all, seals take years to even get the basics down. More so to become a master and she had a feeling that Konah was going to need them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Tobirama's Day Off

It wasn't like he hated doing paperwork, but now he could leave it to his clones. Tobirama knew that he hadn't spent time with Madara and Hashirama for around three weeks.

"Hey Tobi, aren't you going to work?" Mito asked as she walks into the kitchen, she was going to make breakfast and then wake her charges.

"I was planning to take Mada and Hashi to the market," he told her while drinking his cup of tea, he felt that he was going to be tested today. "You can rest today. I want to spent some time with my sons."

"Of course. Why don't you get them, while I make breakfast everyone?"

"Of course."

Hashirama was having a wonderful dream. Madara was smiling at him, it was the day that they started to plan their village and he thought they could do it. With the raven smiling the way he was, of course they could.

Madara on the other hand was in the middle of a nightmare. He kept watching his older brother being killed by a extinct clan. His father, Tajima, had killed them.

When Tobirama walked into their room, he saw that Hashirama was smiling, while Madara was... crying? Walking to the two year olds bed, he gently picked up the crying child. Looking at dark grey eyes he gave the small boy a small smile, going to wake up his brother since Hashirama was the only one who could really understand how Madara thought.

"Why is Mada crying?" Hashirama asked while yawning kissing his friend on the check. "It's okay Mada. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying." Madara only blinked and hide his face in Tobirama's shoulder. He frowned when he heard Hashirama giggle. A hand in his back. "I'm not a baby. I can get over it."

"But you don't have to."

"I can."

"Please let me help."

"I don't need it!"

Tobirama could only look at the two, before sighing. "Hashirama, why don't we drop it for now?"

"But -"

"Can I take Madara?" Mito asked cutting Hashirama off, looking at the red eyed raven. She smiled when the white haired male handed over the two year old. "When your ready."

"Hashirama what's wrong?"

"Mada's hurt and scared. He had four brothers and I don't know if he saw them die."

"What makes you think he saw them die?"

"His nightmares."

"He's killed many and saw many die."

"I just know, Tobi, I want to help him." Hashirama frowned at the thought of his best friend, _his crush_ , suffering. "But he won't let me."

"I don't know. Maybe with time," Tobirama told him. He didn't know Madara or Izuna, thinking about it. He didn't know anyone from the Uchiha clan, what he knew about them was what his father had told him. "We better go. Don't want Mito to give him to many sweets."

"Strangely, he's really good at puppy dog eyes."

Tobirama only looked at him, puppy dog eyes? Madara being good at some thing that was cute? This he has to see.

Tobirama had to smile his two 'children'. After telling Mito the reason he wanted to take them out to the market, she told him that she wanted to spend some time with her new found friends.

"Hashirama, don't walk to far ahead," he told his brother, who just stopped walking and smiled at him. He was holding Madara and the small raven was looking at the stalls with large eyes. It was cute, he was almost getting sick and tired of everyone cooing at Madara like they've never seen a toddler before.

He knew Madara hates it, but he was busy.

"Sorry Tobi," Hashirama told him a smile in his face as he put his small tanned hand, into his.

"What's that?" Madara asked pointing at one of the stalls, where a women was sealing paintings. "She looks like she's doing something."

"Art, Mada, she's painting."

"I'm sure Mito would be happy to help you with that." Tobirama knew that he would need to go back soon, or buy lunch before Madara fall asleep, then he would help Hashirama with his training. "Like how she's going to teach you how to write neater."

"Is there a reason?' Hashirama asked thinking about her clan and why handwriting would  
be important. "Sealing, she's going I teach us sealing?"

"If she wants to."

"Knew Mito was the best."

"Can I walk now?" Madara asked pointing to the ground, Tobirama only sighed, taking Hashirama's hand and walking to the closet cafe.

"After this we'll go home," he told them looking at the menu and ordering three meals. "I'm sure Mito will want to put you down for your nap and I'll be training Hashirama, okay?"

"Why can't I train?"

"Madara your two. I'll train you when your a little older."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - Madara's Grief

Mito only smiled as she watched Tobirama train Hashirama. It was sweet and she knew that once he had children of his own, he was going to be a wonderful father. She only hoped that once that day came, he didn't forget about Madara and Hashirama, since she had seen parents forget about their adopted children, once they got their own. "I have drinks."

"Thanks Mito," Hashirama said a giant smile on his face, as he came to her. Covered in sweat and breathing hard. She knew that soon, Tobirama would have to leave and go back to his office. After all, she was sure that someone was going to pick up on the fact that he had clones doing all of his work. She was surprised that in the last week, that no one has noticed him leaving and coming back, even through he was 'still in the office'. "Mada's still asleep?"

"I don't know, but he hasn't left his bed."

"Hashirama why don't you check on him? I have to talk to Mito," Tobirama told his son. As the days went he stopped seeing Hashirama as his older brother and Madara as his hated enemy, but his children. Sure it has been almost three months since the 'seal incident', but he doubted that there was a way to bring them back to their normal ages.

"Okay Tobi!" Hashirama said running into the house and in the direction of the room, he and Madara shared. He knew that Tobirama would have to give them their own rooms, but he didn't mind sharing one with Madara, after all, his crush was adorable when he was asleep, even more so when he was starting to either go to sleep or wake up.

"I could've check on him," Mito told the white haired male, she wanted to say something else, but stopped once she saw his slightly reddened checks. "What's wrong did something happen?"

"No... I was wondering, if you would like to go out?"

"On a date?"

"Yes."

"I would love to, Tobi," Mito said pulling the white haired man into a hug. She only hoped that it was because her father was still trying to marry her off, but she was sure that he was looking at another clan, since Hashirama had disappeared, or he was giving the man some time to be found. "Just tell me, it's not because father wanted it?"

"No. He wants to marry my missing brother."

"Too bad for him. Your just so sweet."

"Tobi and Mito sitting in a tree," a voice said from above them. The two looked up to see Hashirama with a large grin on his face and Madara looking at him with wide eyes. " NG, first comes love and then comes marriage and here comes Mito with a babies carriage."

"Hashi, I think it's marriage and then love?" Madara said glaring at his 'brother'. He couldn't believe that he dragged him out of his bed, just to see Mito and Tobirama hugging each other. Hashirama could be an idiot sometimes.

"Hashirama, Madara go to your room," Tobirama told them. Madara only sighed as he took the tanned boy's hand and dragged them back to their room. "Can't believe them sometimes. Good luck, I've got to organise the festival."

"The village was created three years ago? Wasn't it?" Mito asked. No one knew why the Uchiha agreed to the treaty, but the rumour was that Hashirama offered it when Madara was lying on the ground, defected. Or that he had sighed with a sword pressed to his throat. Few people had said that both of them were planning it since they were children, but Madara wasn't able to get his clan to agree, so they had to continue fighting. The last one wasn't really believe nor was the second. "I can't believe it's already November."

"I don't anyone can believe it's been three years, since we've been at each other's throats."

"So you need to go?"

"I was wondering if you could help?"

"What about Madara and Hashirama?"

"Don't worry. I can ask Toka to look in on them."

"Can she look after them?"

"They're safe. We have sensors at the gates," Tobirama told her. But he knew that she had became close to the two, even Madara started to trust the red head. Which was an almost impossible task. He had known the raven for thirteen year, and only when he got turned into a toddler, was he starting to trust him. "But I'm sure Toka wouldn't mind doing her paperwork, while keeping an eye on the two."

"Mada what's wrong?" Hashirama asked once they were in their room. He had been watching his friend for the last five minutes, so far all the raven had done was look at the roof. "Please tell me what's wrong? Is it because it's... I see. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help him."

"I couldn't keep one promise to him."

"He would want you to be happy."

"He would want me to protect the Uchiha clan."

"And you did."

"No I didn't."

Hashirama only sighed and climbed onto his bed, lying down next to his friend and pulling him into a hug. He hadn't seen Madara cry for years, but even then it wasn't much. "You know it's okay to cry. Izuna would want you to be happy, he loved you and I'm sure of it."

"He... he deserved better," Madara said as tears started to go down his face. He could still remember his father telling him that crying was weak, that showing emotions was weak. But it didn't seem to matter, not when his friend was hugging him and telling him that it was alright, for the second time. "I wasn't able to protect him."

Hashirama only put his head on top of his black hair, drawing cycles around his back. Something must have snapped, since soon Madara was crying his eyes out and hugging him back. Sighing, Hashirama sat up pulling Madara into his lap. Crossing his legs so that he was completely hugging his friend. "It's alright Madara, I know you miss him. But he would want you to be happy. He loved you, so don't torture yourself."

"What's going on?" Tobirama asked as he walked into their room. Mito wanted to go get Toka, to make sure that the women knew what would happen if she didn't look after her children, and found Hashirama hugging a crying Madara. "I see... Izuna's death?"

"He's cried himself to sleep," Hashirama told him, showing him Madara's redden face, tears tracks going down his checks. "I want to help him. I think I'm getting Tobi, I really am."

"That's good. Toka's going to look after you."

"The festival?"

"Yes, Hashi."

"Hopefully Mada wants to go. It'll be fun."

"I'll see you later," Tobirama told him, kissing his forehead and the sleeping toddler's, before helping his brother, son, under Madara's blanket, where Hashirama place Madara only his stomach. "Stay still, I'll get the camera."

"Really? I don't Mada will like that."

"Too bad. Mito will want to see this."

"Do you love her?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want you to be happy?"

"And you like Madara."

"And if I do."

"I would tell him. I've already asked Mito. However, I wouldn't do anything until your older."

"So no sex."

Tobirama only looked at his brother with wide eyes, before going to his room and grabbing the camera Mito had given him, so that they could catch the two's 'cute moments' so that they would remember them. He also couldn't believe what his brother asked, it was a good thing that Madara was asleep. He didn't want to think about how the raven would react to something like that.

"So no?"

"No Hashirama, no without his permission and wait until his at least sixteen."

"Okay," Hashirama said while yawning and closing his eyes. If Madara was asleep, then he might as well go to sleep as well. Where he could dream about kissing his friend and other naughty things that he couldn't do until he was older. "Good night."

Tobirama only smiled before taking the picture. He didn't know how it worked, but he trusted Mito would be able to get the picture out of it. After all, it was her clan who came up with the thing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- Kiss and Tell

"Mada," Hashirama said standing outside their shared bedroom, both Mito and Tobirama were getting ready to go out. Mito had given both of them kimono's for the day, but his friend locked himself into their bedroom. Looking to make that Mito, or anyone else for that matter, was in the hallway. He needed to make the raven was okay. "I'm coming in."

Opening the door, using his wood jutsu to turn his finger into a key, he looked around the pale blue pained room. Closing the door behind him, he walked to Madara's bed were a small limp was shown in the blankets. Slowly picking up Madara's navy covers, he asked "what's wrong Mada?"

"Nothing," Madara told him, looking at him with a tear stained face. Nothing was wrong, Madara thought to himself, he just wanted to be by himself for a few minutes. He never liked this date, while most of the village celebrated, all he could think about was the day he broke the bond behind him and Hashirama, or how the brunette had been close to ending him, but wanted to give him a second chance instead and now he had to restart. "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Because Mito wants to leave soon, so we need to get ready."

"I don't want to go."

"I know, but she doesn't want to leave either of us at home."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want anyone hurting us."

"She doesn't want anyone hurting you."

"Mada, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"All anyone cares about is you."

"That's not true."

"It is!"

"How?"

"All I'm good at is killing, but people think your good."

"Your not good at just killing. Your my friend."

"You use that word so lightly, even your enemies are your friends."

Hashirama only looked at him. He had heard the rumors people were spearing about his friend, but he didn't think Madara would care about what people thought about him. He had also seemed so sure of himself, but it seemed that he never saw how fragile Madara was. How he was ready to break under the pressure, he didn't know what it was like to be hated, but he was going to make sure that Madara knew how loved he was. That it didn't matter if no one else liked him, that he and Mito would always love him. Even Tobirama was slowly starting to see him, really see him and not as some demon, but as a son, someone to protect and love.

"You can't even say anything to do that? Can you, because you know it's true," Madara told him, sitting up against his headboard and sighing. He shouldn't have hoped for a better future, after all, he was a demon and who could love a demon?

"Your more important to me."

"How?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then your lying."

"I'm not."

"Then prove it!"

"But -"

"It doesn't matter," Madara told him, his face going red in his anger. He didn't know why he was mad, maybe it was something that came from the years of... he didn't want to think about it. Killing was something he'd been train to do, even before he could walk. War was the only think he knew, not both of them had been taken away, he had nothing. "It doesn't. You might want to get ready, I'm not going."

"Are you ready?" Mito asks from outside the door. Hashirama knows that Madara wouldn't want anyone to see him like this, it was the reason he locked the door.

"Almost Mito, I couldn't find my shoes or Madara's," Hashirama told her, while he quickly got changed putting on a light green kimono, while trying to get Madara into his light blue one.

"I know where they are, want me to go get them?"

"Please?"

"Why should I?" Madara asked once Mito's footsteps were father away. He only looked at Hashirama with large dark eyes. "There isn't a point to it?"

"I want to spent time with you."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then your lying. I won't be used."

"Used?"

"You might have trick m-"

"I would never!"

"Bullshit!"

Hashirama only sighed. He didn't have a choice, he was losing his best friend and crush. He didn't know what went through Madara's mind, but... Izuna. It must have something to do with Izuna. Maybe he thought everyone he loved was going to leave him, which was way he was trying to push him away. To protect himself. "I know -"

"You know nothing!"

"Please, don't push me away."

"Push you away? You were the one who pushed me away!"

"I -"

"You know that you did!"

Hashirama couldn't say anything, not with tears going down Madara's face. He was the one who... pushed Madara away? Sure, he was busy most of the time. That when he dragged his friend into the woods to tell him that he loved him, that he hadn't seen him for around a month, but that was because Madara was sent out for missions, not because he didn't care. Putting his hands on Madara's checks, enjoying how soft Madara's skin was. Gently leaning his forehead on his friends, looking at his blushing checks and large eyes, before eyeing his soft looking lips. When Madara opening his mouth, most likely to say something, Hashirama covered his lips with his own, kissing him.

"What?" Madara asked once Hashirama stopped kissing him. He didn't do anything, he was frozen in shock. He didn't know why his friend kissed him. Was he messing with him, because if he was, then he was going to kill him and say it was an accident.

"I love you Mada, your the most important person to me."

"But your -"

"Gender doesn't mean anything."

"But -"

"Neither of us are the head of our clans. Who cares what two orphans do?"

"I -"

"I love you, please, trust me. I don't mind if you don't love me," Hashirama told him, Madara's kimono over his arms, he wanted the raven to think about it. "But think about. Anyway you need to get changed, we have a festival to go to!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- Festival Secrets

"Mada, are you coming," Mito said waiting for her second son. Hashirama was talking to Tobirama, he told her that he was coming, but she was the one who had his shoes. "Madara Senju! You better come here this minute, so I can give you, your shoes."

"Yes," Madara muttered while walking into the room, while wearing a pale blue kimono. He was looking for his shoes, but had forgotten that Hashirama had asked Mito to find them. Well his friend had kissed him, so had forgotten. "Sorry for making you wait."

"It's fine."

"Why don't we go now?" Tobirama asked picking Hashirama up and putting his on his shoulders and waited for his girlfriend to put Madara's shoes on, before she too picked up the boy, but instead of her shoulders, he was put on her hip where he could put his head on her shoulder. "We better get to the tower, so I can get this speech done and enjoy the festival."

"Of course, Tobi," Mito said while they walked out of the door. She was looking forehead to spending time with her family, and unlike her family in her old village, she knew that they loved her, not for her skills, but for her and that was all she ever wanted. "You two will be with me."

"Okay, Mito," Hashirama said smiling at the two of them. He knew that Madara wasn't looking at him, he didn't blame the raven, since he did spring his feelings... without any warning, but it was the only way to show his crush that he was loved. That not everyone wanted him to disappear.

Tobirama looked at the crowd once his speech was over. He was glad that it was over, how his brother was able to talk for so long was above him. Then again, Hashirama could talk for hours on end. It could also be the reason he wasn't used to talking for so long, since he could barely get a word in.

He had almost smiled when he spotted Mito and saw that Madara had fallen asleep, but had woken up when everyone started to cheer, he thought the raven was going to start crying. However, Mito just looked at him before shaking her head, while Hashirama poked the raven's nose.

"Done?" Mito asked when he walked up to her. Everyone else was getting drunk, or was already drunk. She didn't want her boys, yes her boys, both Hashirama and Madara were her sons and if anyone touched them, then they were going to get gutted in their sleep. She already had tracking seals on the two of them, not that anyone knew about them. She loved being an Uzumaki, since she was able to hide the four seals she had on them. "You bored Madara to sleep, along with some of the other toddlers."

Tobirama just looked at her, while picking up Hashirama and putting him on his shoulders. It was safer, he didn't know why people thought it was a good idea to get drunk while children were around. They could wait until mother's brought their children in, but nope, they had to drink at eight in the afternoon.

"Why don't we walk around."

"Can we?" Hashirama asked, he wanted to play some of the games. He also wanted to show Madara some of his favourite spots, since his friend/crush never went to the festival. "Please, I want to play with Mada."

"If he wakes up," Tobirama told him while rolling his eyes and walking down the street that didn't have any bars on it, why there so many, he didn't want to know. But he was going to have to do something about it. Put them in one area, so children could avoid them. Put anything children should avoid in one area, then those who wanted to go there, could and those who didn't, weren't forced to see them. "Dinner?"

"After that speech I'm not surprised," Mito teased as she followed him to a café, one that they went to on their dates, so the waitress would know what they usually ordered, she also took Hashirama and Madara there if they had to go to the store, or the park. "That means we'll have to wake up the sleepy head."

"That fucking Uchiha, where is that fucking Uchiha," a man with red marks on his checks said. He was clearly drunk and didn't know where he was going. He was also without his partner. "I'm going to kill the fucker, before he can kill us. Fucking demon."

Hashirama looked at the man, then at Madara's sleeping form. Was this the reason he never wanted to leave his house? Why he wanted to be out of the village, as much as he could? The man looked at them, a giant smile on his face as he looked at Madara's sleeping form.

Mito only glared at him. She wasn't going to allow him to touch her son, over her dead body. Tobirama stood in front of her, waiting for the ANBU to pick the man up, he had them around the village, in case this happened. While Hashirama didn't see how much the village hated his friend, since he was either finishing his paper work or getting drunk himself, but he was able and it was the reason he was starting to leave the Uchiha alone, or was planning on it. This just made his life, that much more difficult. Maybe it was time to say that Hashirama and Madara were dead, he didn't have to give details. But he was sure that the villagers would come up with something.

"Give me that brat," the man said while throwing a bottle at Mito, she ducked. Madara opened his eyes, slightly confused. He looked at the man and he knew what was going in. It wasn't his fault, but the man's brother... he had killed him during the clan wars. He was only trying to protect himself. No one went after Hashirama, even if he killed their family members. "Give me the brat, so I can kill him."

"I'm not going to allow you to kill my son!" Mito shouted and sealed the man still, the black ink going onto the ground and around him. She didn't care what happened to him, but she was going to get Madara and Hashirama home, she didn't care what they thought. She wasn't going to be attacked. "Tobirama, I think it might be better if we went home. I can look after Madara and Hashirama."

"It'll be safer." Tobirama glared at the man. He was still threatening to kill the 'dam Uchiha' and he knew what he had to do the next day. It'll mean that villagers might stop trying to attack Madara, just because he shared the 'demon's' looks and name. "I have something to tell them tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven - Village's Hatred

"Mada, do you want to tell me what that was about?" Hashirama asked once they were home. Tobirama had gone to the office, he knew that neither he nor his friend were going back to their old ages. They had to grow up all over again, he didn't mind. It meant that he could spend time with Madara. That neither of them had to kill each other and to him, that was the best feeling in the world. He just hoped that Madara would return his feelings. "Were you hiding something from me? Please tell me."

"It's not important," Madara told him while looking at the wall. He didn't want his friend's pity, never wanted it. And who would believe him? After all, he was the monster. The one who only knew about killing and wanted to drag the village back to war. "You should just forget it happened."

"I'm not going to pretend that nothing happened."

"You should."

"I'm not."

"Don't be stubborn Senju."

"He wanted you dead. I want to know what's wrong."

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

Madara only rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to tell, no one knew about it. After all, both Tobirama and Hashirama were too busy with paper work, so none of them listened to the village's gossip. While it meant that awkward questions wouldn't be asked, it also meant that he couldn't tell anyone. Not without being asked... said awkward questions.

"Come on... you have to tell me," Hashirama said looking at him with large puppy dog eyes, only for Madara to return the favour. Hashirama could only look at his friend's large eyes for a few seconds, before he sighed. He wasn't going to give up, but he had to trick his friend into telling him. "Don't you trust me? I thought I was your friend..."

"You are!"

"But you won't tell me what's wrong."

"I..."

"You don't trust me to help you. Or maybe it's something I've done... I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault that villagers hate me!" Madara only looked at his friend with wide eyes. He didn't want to tell him that, but it had left his mouth and now he had both of his hands on his mouth. Making sure that he wouldn't say anything else, he didn't want to make Hashirama worry. After all, no one knew he was Madara Uchiha, they knew him as Madara Senju, adopted son of Tobirama and Mito Senju.

"The villagers hated you, why?" Hashirama asked. Why would the villagers hate Madara, he was his friend. He was the reason that the village was built in the first place. If he didn't sign the peace treaty, then they would still be fighting each other. "I don't get it. They don't have a reason to hate you. Why would they hate you."

Madara only looked at him with disbelief, was he really that naïve? "They hate me! They think I'm going to drag this village into war, my own clan thinks that's all I'm good for -"

"But... that's not all your good at. Your a kind soul, I know you are -"

"No, they see you as the 'hero' and all I am is the villain. All I bring is death, while you create life."

"I'm sorry, Mada, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You and D... Tobi were busy with paper work."

"No, I think Tobi knew. It wouldn't surprise me if he did," Hashirama said while climbing on Madara's bed and pulling the small raven into a hug, after all, that man wanted to kill him and if Mito wasn't there. He might've done it, no one would've stopped him. If this didn't happen, then he could've lost his friend. "His always been smarter then I was. I think he had a plan... but there's no point in asking know. I'll protect you, I promise."

"You can't!"

"It doesn't mean I can't try!"

"Why?"

"Your important to me." Hashirama tightened his hug, he wasn't going to let anyone take him away from him. He could only sigh as he looked at the raven. He really needed to stop bottling up his emotions, he looked seconds away from breaking. "Mada, let it out. I promise I won't tell anyone about it, but let it out, before it hurts you."

Madara only looked at him, tears going down his face. He didn't want to cry, but the tightens in his chest made that task almost impossible, he needed to cry. It felt like his heart was breaking, but for some reason he cried into Hashirama's top, cried at the top of his lungs. Out of fear, sadness and anger.

Hashirama only smiled as he looked at the raven. He had cried himself to sleep, but he was only glad that his friend had been able to let out his pent up emotions. He only looked up when he heard a knock at the door, his brother coming into the room. Worry showing in his red eyes.

"What happened?" Tobirama asked looking at the raven who was sleeping on his brother's chest, said brother's arms were around him, keeping his from rolling off. "Mito wanted to come up herself. I told her I would check."

"Mada told he wasn't liked... no, he was hated by the village. Why didn't I know?"

"He didn't want you to know. So he never told you."

"Why didn't I notice?"

"You were busy. And the villagers made sure to leave him alone, when you were around."

"And you?"

"They thought I hated him. Asked me to join in."

"Tobi!"

"I didn't. Told them nothing."

"How can I help him."

"Just be there for him. I've been looking into their curse."

"Curse?"

"Curse of hatred."

"How can we stop it?"

"Show him that his loved. But once you do... don't die."

"Of course not! I plan on dying in my sleep."

"Good. Make sure he dies before or at the same time."

Hashirama only looked at his brother. He didn't know if he was joking or not, but he wouldn't know what the curse was, not completely, after all. They had made the treaty a few years ago and not many would be willing, to tell someone that they had a curse like that. He could see why it would happen, but he hoped that he would be able to pull Madara out of it. He had completed the first step... he thinks he did anyway. If he let Madara show his emotions, when they were home and alone, it would stop him from snapping. "Do you think I'll be able to help him?"

"I think so."

"Thanks... also, I think Madara almost called you 'Dad'."

"We'll talk in the morning. Time for you to go to sleep." Tobirama only smiled. Hashirama only nodded at him, before closing his eyes and going to sleep. He was tired, but wanted to make sure that his friend was alright. He didn't know what would happen, if either of them did call him and Mito 'mum and dad'. If it happened, it meant that he had to watch himself, or hope that Mito and Hashirama would be able to help him.

After all, war would start. If it wasn't for the fact that they were setting everything up and had a peace treaty, they would already be at war. But he had a feeling that in less then thirty or fifty years, they would be fighting against the other hidden villages and he didn't know if he would live through it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve - Birthdays

Hashirama could only smile looking at the snow outside his window. Madara was still asleep, since he had gotten over a small case of the flu. He loved Winter, he also loved what they did for his birthday. He was born November the twenty-ninth. Or at least that what they told the village. They had to change his, since too many knew his birthday. It would look weird, if he shared the same birthday with their 'dead' Hokage.

However, no one knew when Madara's birthday was. December twenty-forth, the day before Christmas. Two events that he's never seen Madara celebrate.

"Mum!" Hashirama shouted to Mito. The first time he had Mito 'Mum', she dropped everything in her arms, and kissed him on the checks. She was also crying tears of joy, which makes him think that she'll be over the moon, once Madara called her 'Mum' as well. He had a feeling that his crush saw Mito and Tobirama as his parents, but it was his pride that stopped him from calling the two 'Mum and Dad'. "It's Mada's birthday! Are we going to do anything?"

"of course we are dear," Mito told him. She had a plan, but she needed Tobirama to take him out for the day. They also needed to pick up Winter clothing, they had some, but she was afraid that Madara and Hashirama might grow out of theirs. After Hashirama had turned five and Madara was now three. "Madara, can help Tobirama pick up the Winter clothing I ordered. Some for all of us, but the next size up for you and Mada."

"Party?"

"Not really. It's just going to be us."

"Still... I hope he likes his presents," Hashirama said. He didn't want to think about the fact that Madara didn't have any friends, besides him. It made him feel bad, since he wasn't there for Madara more. Leaving him to face the village by himself. Why he didn't sent up for himself? Instead letting elders from both Uchiha and Senju clans give him more paperwork, until all he wanted to do was sleep.. or drink.

"So you have a plan?" Tobirama asked leaning against the door. He had sent clones to do his paperwork, he didn't do all the time, but it was Madara's birthday and he wanted to be there for his son.

"Yes. Think you can keep him busy? I need you to go get something," Mito said to her husband, Hashirama would be entering the Academy soon, but he would be going to pre-academy in March. "I think the clothes are done, but they might be a line. You never know with some of the villagers."

"You want me to take Madara?"

"Yes. Afterwards walk around the village. I'll let you know when Hashi and I are done."

"Are you cold?" Tobirama asked the raven, who was sitting on his shoulders. They had already picked up the clothes from the trailers, but Mito and Hashirama weren't finished. He didn't know what they were doing, he was told to take Madara out for a walk. "If you are, I'm sure Mito won't mind you wearing your jacket."

"I'm fine, D- Tobi," Madara said, his checks going red. He had almost slipped up, again! First with Hashirama and now with Tobirama, he was never going to live this down.

"Hokage-sama!" a girl screamed running up to him. They knew what today was, after all, you couldn't not know the birthdays of the Hokage's children, related or not. She might be from the Hyuuga clan, but she didn't think she was better then everyone, just because of her eyes. That and she was on the branch side. So it didn't matter. "Hisa-sama asked me to give this to you, she and Hideo-sama won't be able to come to the meeting later."

"I see, tell them its fine. Hisa having trouble with the baby?" Tobirama asked. He was glad that she didn't mention Madara's birthday, from what he knew of the raven, he wasn't one to celebrate. "I'd recommended her going to the hospital, theirs always someone there."

"I'll tell Hisa-sama."

"There's a meeting later?" Madara asked once the brown haired girl was gone. He knew she was a Hyuuga, it was hard not to know, since she had their eyes.

"There's one soon, but Hisa is pregnant and is due any minute," Tobirama told him. There wasn't a meeting today, or tomorrow. He had clones doing his paperwork, he wasn't able to get away with it, a lot of the time, the elders wanted him to do it, but he ignored them. They might have been able to bully his soft-hearted brother into doing what they wanted, most of the time, but he was going to show them, that he wasn't anything like Hashirama. "So Hideo might not be able to come to the next few meetings, she was just telling me. So the elders don't think their planning something."

"Like taking over the village."

"You know how the elders are."

"They need to remove their sticks."

"Sticks?"

"Ask Hashirama, he was the one who told me."

"Of course he did." Tobirama knew Hashirama to well, he would say that the elders needed to calm down and remove the sticks someone put up their asses, he was just glad that Madara completely repeat his brother, or people would be looking at them. It wasn't everyday that a two year old was repeating the first Hokage. "We better start heading back, before Hashirama does something."

"Like fall out of the window? Or break another vase?" Madara said, he wasn't sure if Tobirama knew who broke that vase, if he didn't, he knew now. "Or maybe annoy Mu... Mito so much, she pulls him over her lap."

"As long as she doesn't punch him."

"Mum wouldn't do that!"

The white haired male froze and looked at the small boy on his shoulders, who had his hand over his mouth, along with burning red checks. Hashirama had told him that Madara had almost called him 'Dad', but to hear it himself was different. But now, Madara had called Mito 'Mum', it made him wonder when the raven was going to slip and call him 'Dad'. "If you say that in front of Mito, I'm sure she'll pinch your checks."

"What's with people and pinching my checks!"

"Because... I don't know, I haven't done it."

"Don't."

"Don't worry, I'm leaving that to Mito and Hashirama."

"Their bad enough," Madara grumbled.

"Happy birthday!" Mito and Hashirama shouted when Tobirama and Madara entered the house. Madara just looked at the two, and then at Tobirama. In the Uchiha clan, they were too busy trying to fight against the Senju, that birthdays and other holidays were forgotten, not because they didn't care, most of them just forgot.

"Some of the other clan heads dropped off some presents, but that can wait till after lunch," Mito told her fiancé, she was happy that she able to marry the man she loved, but her father wasn't happy. At the moment, she didn't care what her father thought. She was happy, she had two wonderful children. So who cared? They still had an alliance. "Talking about lunch, why don't we go the dinning room?"

"Of course," Tobirama said handing the still wide eyed raven to the red head. She just smiled at him and he had to smile back, he loved her and nothing would change that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen- Birthday Presents

"Mada, did you like lunch?" Hashirama asked Madara as the raven sat on the table. They had finished eating lunch, and Mito was just getting the cake out of the kitchen. Both he and Mito had started to prepare lunch as soon as Tobirama left, a half asleep Madara on his shoulders. "I told Mito your favourite dishes, or at least the ones you told me you liked, or I saw you enjoying."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Never mind," Madara said looking at his feet. Sure, the brunette told him he love him, but that could have been a joke. Who could love him? After all, he was a monster, someone who only cared about war. Even his own clan turned their backs on him. He was just glad that he still had Izuna's eyes in his head. They were the only things he had left of his brother, the only link he had to his loved one. "Thank you."

"Your welcome!" Hashirama said while rolling his eyes. He knew Madara better then then the raven thought he did, sure, he didn't know why his friend was angry and upset, at the time. But he still knew something was wrong, he was going to ask about it... but he never had the change to. "Don't worry, the clans only want to make sure Dad's happy."

"How can you call Tobi, Dad?"

"He is, he looks after us."

"But his your brother."

"So? No one knows that, so it's not weird."

Madara only looked at him. He knew that his friend wasn't going to understand, his Dad was dead and he never knew his Mum as she died when Izuna was born. Hashirama's smile only grew as Madara's checks went red, sitting next to him. Mito only smiled at the scene in front of her, walking out he put a pale blue cake on the coffee table, three candles on top.

"Make a wish," Mito told him, a smile on her face. She nodded at Tobirama, who had the camera. "And then blow out the candles, after we'll give your presents."

Looking at the candles in front of him, Madara closed his and hoped that the three in front of him, wouldn't be like the rest of the village. Hating him, for things that he had to do. To stay alive and protect his clan, who in turn stabbed him in the back. Mito took a picture when he blew out the candles, a wishful look on his face.

"Which present is he going to get first?" Hashirama asked looking at his 'parents'. Both of them nodded at the five year old brunette and he smiled at them. Giving Madara, a poorly wrapped present, he smiled. He didn't know what to get him, but then he remembered that Madara liked to read.

Madara looked at the novels in his hand. Sure, not many three year olds could read them, but he was smart for his age, even the first time round. "Thank you, Hashi-"

"Your welcome Mada," Hashirama said from his spot next to him, kissing his check as Mito handed him another present. She had brought this one. It would go well for their lessons and she gave Hashirama one for his birthday. Madara only smiled at the red head women, while he looked at the books on beginners sealing. He thought it was a clan art, so he didn't know why she was teaching them, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Here brat," Tobirama said messing up Madara's hair, making the young raven frown while trying to fix his already messy hair. "Took awhile to get it, so enjoy."

Madara only looked at him, before opening the blue wrapping paper. More books, some on history and others on beginners jutsu. He looked at the item, it was small and blue. A crystal, one he recognised from the land of snow. It was meant to help someone remember the positive things in life, something he failed at when he was older. "Thank you."

"How about the ones the clan sent?" Hashirama asked. Mito only giggled, while Tobirama rolled his eyes. They weren't going to keep them, to be fair, he had already checked them all. Sure he asked a Hyuuga, one he trusted, to check them. He also asked her not to tell anyone he did so. She was fine with it, since she understood that he didn't want anyone hurting his child.

In the end Madara got just as much as Hashirama did. The Uchiha clan sent books on their clan art, telling him not to show anyone (they thought he was an Uchiha orphan). Most of the clans sent him books, things they had stored from fights with other clans, mostly from other countries, but knew they were never going to use. Such as Medical Ninjutsu, Genjustu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, which was what they mainly sent Hashirama. Some clans sent him crystals and things children could play with, but that was mainly the wives, since most of the clan heads didn't know what to sent a child, so they sent him what they would give their children (that wasn't clan related, of course).

"Mada, are you enjoying your birthday?" Hashirama asked looking at him. His crush looked tried, rubbing his eyes, but he was still given a grin and a nod.

"Guess the birthday boy is tried," Mito said picking him up. Hashirama only smiled before going to help Tobirama clean up the wrapping paper. "We better get you to bed."

Madara only nodded, once Mito tugged him into his own bed, he looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Mummy."

Mito put her hand over her mouth as she watched him close his eyes, running the stairs she looked at Tobirama and Hashirama with a giant smile on her face.

"Mum, what happened?" Hashirama asked worried about Mito and Madara, did something happed? Looking at her smile, did he miss Madara doing something cute?

"He called me 'Mummy'," Mito screamed, her smile grew and she hugged Hashirama. Said boy only hugged her back, he knew it was going to happen. Madara would be to tired and wouldn't think about what he was saying. He also knew that Mito was going to love it. If her actions said anything about it. "I can't believe it, now all he as to do is call Tobirama 'Daddy' and we'll really feel like a family."

"I'm sure he will," Tobirama said wrapping his arms around his fiancé and son. He knew that Madara could slip, he also find himself looking foreword to it. If anyone told him that this would happen a year ago, he would've look at them and walked away. Or glared at them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen- Christmas

Madara looked at the roof of his bedroom roof. He'd woken up around five minutes ago, and his nightmare wasn't allowing him to go back to sleep. It looked like his old sleeping patterns were coming back, and he really didn't know what to think about them. Thinking about it, didn't Hashirama tell him that he could join him in his bed? That if he had a nightmare, he could sleep with him?

He did. It was like his friend to do that. If he had known that he'd had these nightmares as an adult, he would've told him the same thing.

Madara looked at his sleeping friend, before making up his mind and walking to his bed. "Hashirama, Hashi..."

"Mada, what's wrong?" Hashirama asked looking at him with tired eyes, he almost cooed when he looked at his crush. His eyes were wide, and it looked like he had bitten his lip. His checks were also slowly going red. "Nightmare?"

"Yes."

"Come here then."

Madara only nodded while climbing onto Hashirama's bed. Letting the other male hug him, he was slowly lulled to sleep by the other's heartbeat, which reminded him that he was safe.

Hashirama looked at the sleeping raven and smiled. He had told the younger boy that if he had a nightmare, that he could sleep in his bed. He could only go off so much, but he looked like he wasn't allowed to. That the first time around, he had to deal with his own nightmares. That he had to wake up with the adults, and control his emotions, before he even knew what they were. No wonder he wasn't able to tell him that something was wrong, he was raised not to tell anyone when something was wrong.

When Hashirama woke up. He had a smile on his face, and black hair on his chest. Looking at the door, he saw that Mito was giggling into her hand.

"Hashi, do you want to go down for breakfast?" Mito asked picking Madara up and putting his head on her shoulder. Hashirama nodded and followed the two. "We've got pancakes. Then we can see what Santa left you."

Tobirama was reading an important scroll, he was also frowning. War, they didn't need war. But the land of wind had declared war on the land of fire. They had to fight, he didn't want to think what would happen, if they just bowed their heads.

"Dad, is something wrong?" Hashirama asked as he and Mito sat down. Madara had woken up when they were walking into the living room. "You look upset."

"Nothings wrong."

"Daddy's a horrible lair," Madara said while yawning, he was still half-asleep. Both Mito and Tobirama looked at him, smiles on their faces. Mito put him in his high chair, kissing his forehead while getting breakfast.

Tobirama kissed his forehead. "Brat, it's about time you said that."

"Said what?"

"Son, if someone told him this at the start of this year," Tobirama said looking at his brother who was smiling at him. Guess, his brother was right for once. The Uchiha could be saved, they only needed to be loved. "Mada, just keep calling us Dad and Mum. It'll be better for both of you."

"But your my Dad? Of course I'm going to call you Dad."

"Not while your awake you won't."

Hashirama only smiled at him, before pinching Madara's checks, causing said boy to pout, only for Mito to also pinch his checks.

"I love you, my baby boy," Mito said while kissing his checks and putting a plate in front of him. "After this we'll check the tree."

"What tree?" Madara didn't know what they were talking about, tree? Did Hashirama grow one? And why were they checking on it. "Why are we checking on a tree?"

"It's Christmas," Hashirama told him. Didn't the Uchiha celebrate Christmas, or maybe they had different traditions then the Senju and Uzumaki. "Didn't you celebrate Christmas?"

"It was a day we didn't at least that's what the others told me." Madara didn't know if Mito knew who they were, so while he was lying to her. He just didn't want her to judge him on his actions, she was nice to him and he didn't want to change that.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You'll love it," Mito told him while pulling him into a hug. He was three, so they could make up for it. But she felt like there was something she was missing, she knew that war had been declared. She didn't want them to know it, he had been reading that scroll since she started to make breakfast. He had put a colour over when she left, she didn't know his reason, but he always had one. She had to trust him, one day he would tell her.

"Why a tree?" Madara asked looking at it. It was plan, something Hashirama would've grown, it looked like he's grown it, but the way it felt. It felt like his chakra. He also didn't know to feel about getting more presents, he had been given some for his birthday.

"It's tradition," Mito told him, while handing Hashirama a present,which turned out to be toy kunai, while handing him one. "No one knows why, but it's fun. Sure, some people see as another holiday to buy things. But that's not it's meaning, spending time with loved ones."

"And we love you Mada," Hashirama told him and Tobirama smiled. Madara just looked at them, stock clear in his dark grey eyes. He only moved when everyone pulled him into a hug, one he didn't want to be in, but started to laugh anyway. Which caused everyone else to start laughing. "Merry Christmas Madara."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen- Parks and New Friends

"Where are we going?" Hashirama asked Mito, Madara was looking at him from her hip. Both of them didn't know what Mito had planned, but she had something.

"A friend was mine is coming today," Mito said. Her father was coming as well, she and Tobirama had started to plan their wedding, mostly when the boys were asleep. Today was the day, that Mito Uzumaki, soon Senju, would take control over her own life. "She has two children. No I think she has three now. And my sister in law, she also has two children, one of them are your age Hashirama."

"We get to meet Ai and Aunty Kikyo?" Hashirama said a giant smile on his face, as Mito nodded. Madara only frowned, he wasn't good with other people, never has been. "How old are their children?"

"You'll meet them. I know that Ai and Kikyo are going to love you."

"They're going to love Mada."

"Why?" Madara asked wondering if Hashirama had sugar, it was like the boy was on a sugar rush.

"Because your cute," Mito told him kissing his checks, "We need to meet them at the park. Don't worry I'll make sure they don't kill you with kisses."

"So cute!" Ai said, her two sons were playing with Hashirama. Joben and Seiji loved making new friends, along with getting their new friend to help then with their pranks. Sada was taking a nap in her pram. "You told me your sons were cute, but I didn't they'd be this cute."

"I'm not cute," Madara said watching the older children play. He wanted to join, but at the same time, he didn't.

"Of course you are."

"Leave the poor boy alone Ai," Kikyo told her friend, before looking at her sister in law. "I was glad that Yasahiro said we could come, dear sister we haven't seen you in a while. Gotten married yet?"

"No yet, but Tobirama and I are still planning," Mito told her. She loved it so far, just a small one, but the elders wanted to entire village there. "His been arguing with the elders about the number of people who will be there."

"So cute," Ai said putting her hands on her checks. "Did they like their toys? Cause after this, Joben and Seiji might want to come over more often. They look like their having fun. Madara do you want to join them."

"Auntie, I can take him to the sand pit," Makoto said his red hair moving into his eyes, the boy looked like her brother, with dark blue eyes which he shared with Kikyo. "Kishi and the others are playing a game he might be to young for."

"And what is that, Makoto?" Mito asked looking at the other three children. They looked like they were playing Ninja. "I see. I think it might be better if Mada plays in the sand pit."

"Of course, I want to get to know my cousin."

Hashirama was having a blast. Both he and Kishi were enemy ninja and they had to get the ball. So far, they were losing. But none the less, they were having fun. He wished Madara could play, but Makoto told him that Madara was too young and might get hurt.

On the other hand, Madara was nervous. The red head boy had picked him up and brought to the sand pit, where they had made a sandcastle.

"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked looking at him with a raised red eyebrow. "If their is, you can tell me."

"It's just..." Madara said looking at his hands. He wasn't good with people. "I just... Sorry."

"Oh, Mada it's fine," Makoto said a smile playing at his lips. It looked like his younger cousin was nervous. He knew the boy was from the Uchiha clan, and that they weren't the best when it come to others, from other clans. "Your only three, so it doesn't matter if you make a mistake. It only matters if you don't learn from said mistake. I won't hate you, your part of the family, Kishi and I love you. Your the baby cousin we wanted for years."

"Really?"

"Honest. I've got water balloon," he said showing him a scroll. Makoto had sealed them, since he didn't his Mum or Aunt to know that he had them, but he wanted to annoy the others. Also, he always wanted a partner in crime, now he had the change to get one. "We can throw them at the others."

"What's in them?"

"Washable paint."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun, and I want to get Kishi back," Makoto told him, he didn't care that he was ten and Kishi was six, he still wanted to get pay back. "So want to help me? You can get Hashirama, how about little cousin?"

"Sure." Madara picked on of them up and throw it had Hashirama, somehow he had gotten him, along with the fact that Makoto got his own sister.

"I can't believe he did it," Hashirama said to Kishi, who was also covered in her brother's paint. Joben and Seiji just laughed it off, getting some of their own paint filled water balloons, throwing them at Makoto and Madara.

"Who cares! This is fun," Kishi told him while handing him a water balloon. They were going to be colourful by the end of this. He was covered in blue paint, but if Madara wanted to play, then he's play.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen- Washable Paint

"We're so colourful!" Kishi said, her once white kimono was covered in so many colours, she wondered how Kikyo was able to keep a straight face, along with Ai since her two boys were also covered in bright paint. "Mama, we're so pretty!"

"Is this washable?" Kikyo asked Makoto, since he was the one who brought the paint filled water balloons.

"Of course Mum. Didn't want risk my cute cousin getting covered in paint," he told her, Madara sitting on his hip. The three year old was too tired to even argue the fact that he wasn't cute. He had a feeling that he would stop caring, he would grow out of his 'cuteness'. "Or my sister, or my friends. Or my other cousin."

"Let's do it again!" Joben said bouncing on back of his shoes, along with is brother. "Mum, can we do it again!"

"No, you can't," Ai said putting her hand over her mouth. She wasn't able to do anything not with her sons, covered in bright yellow and pink paint. "What we need to do is give you a bath."

"Lady Mito," a young boy said. He looked like one of the new genin, a Hyuuga by the looks of it. "Lord Hokage wants you in his office, along with Madara and Hashirama."

"Did he say a reason?" Mito asked picking Madara off Makoto's hide, placing his head on her shoulder, so he could fall asleep. She needed to give him a bath, she hoped he didn't mind. She'll go to him, then she might be able to use the bathroom in the tower. "Never mind, Hashirama we need to go."

"Coming Mum!" Hashirama said, blue paint on his face, along with a mixture of pink, green, yellow and black. "Bye! I hope we can play later."

"Of course you can," Kikyo said a smile on her face. "After all, theirs your festival and then theirs ours. We can also visit, as long as Mito does the same."

"Thanks Auntie."

"Tobirama, what's wrong?" Mito asked looking at her boyfriend. He looked worried, before looking at her and raising an eye brow. "I'll have them clean in five minutes."

"You can use the wash room. Your father wants to talk to us," Tobirama said. He'll never know how Hashirama put up with the man. But they needed this alliance, with war on the horizon. He was just glad that Hashirama wasn't in the academy when the last one started, that was the last thing he needed to worry about, besides putting his foot down, no one under the age of fifteen was allowed on the battle field. "Mito will be five minutes."

"I see, what happened?" a man with read hair asked. Hito was in charge of Whirlpool. "Nothing bad I hope. For your children's sake."

"Mito is a wonderful mother. My son's were covered in paint," Tobirama told him, he had to calm. "They were being children. Hashirama's only five years old and Madara's three."

"Madara? Hashirama?" Hito asked looking at him. "Isn't that the missing leaders names? I thought they were dead. Or did some poor mother name them after the two?"

"When I adopted them, that's was their names," Tobirama said. When he looked at the old man, he saw that he didn't believe him. "At first I didn't want Madara, since as many knows, I don't like that Uchiha. But Hashirama wouldn't leave him alone, saying that he was good, that all he needed was a of love and care. He was right, of course. I love both of them."

"I see. It's hard losing a love one."

"Very."

"But I didn't come to talk about lost loved ones."

"Father, what did you come to talk about?" Mito asked Madara was asleep, and Hashirama was looking at the red haired. He was just glad that he didn't have to talk to him. "This is Madara, and this Hashirama. My sons, thus your grandchildren."

"Then I guess your not coming back?" Hito asked looking at the two. She was like her mother, so nothing he could do would change her mind. Not if she was already dedicated to them. Besides 'Grandfather' has a nice ring tone to it, even if he already had two grandchildren, the more the merrier. "Guess then Tobirama, you have a wedding to plan, I have grandchildren to meet, and we have a treaty to sign."

"What?" Hashirama said looking at everyone. He thought they were going to have to fight tooth and nail to keep Mito here. But he was smiling at them, looking at Madara and then Mito.

"Father do you want to hold him?" Mito asked and when he nodded, she handed him Madara, sure she kept an eye on him, but she doubted he'd do anything to the sleeping toddler. She knew that Madara didn't like being held 'bridal style', but she almost cooed when he held him careful. Like Hito was scared of dropping him. "Hang on!"

Hito only glared at her, but then smiled. It was a picture, so he might as well play along, if it meant he could hold his grandson. He was sure there was a seal, to make the adoption more 'soiled'. Mito was happy, so he already loved the two.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen- Wedding, Traditional or Not

"Tobirama," Mito said looking at the white haired male. Both of them had to plan their wedding, but neither knew what they were going to do. "What do you think? For the marriage ceremony?"

"When do you want to have the wedding?" Tobirama asked, once they knew that they could work on details afterwards. "Most people I've talked to have had theirs during either Spring or Autumn."

"Then let's be different."

"We wouldn't want to annoy your father."

"He'll get over it. He told me I was too much like my mother."

"He's with Madara and Hashirama?"

"Yes. Mada's being Mada. I think Hashirama is acting like him," Mito said. Both of her children were looking at her father with wary eyes, but she knew that they would get along. "I think they'll get used to the idea of giving grandfather, cousins and an aunt."

"Yes, they've gotten along with your niece and nephew."

"Makoto think Madara's cute, while Hashirama to him is like his sister." Mito only rolled her eyes thinking about what her nephew had told her. "A complete pain. I think it must be the age, or the fact that the two of them had ganged up on everyone else. While he had Madara ganging up with him."

"Did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"His plan."

"They worked. Madara had the least amount of paint on him."

"And Makoto?" Tobirama asked wondering if they were playing 'ninja', he hoped they weren't, but by the sound of it. It sounded more like a paint war, something that was a little less dangerous then Ninja. "How much paint was he covered in?"

"He had just a bit more then Madara did. However, Hashirama and Kishi had the most paint on them."

"That sounds like them."

"Of course it is."

"So what season do you want the wedding?"

"Winter."

"Winter?"

"Yep, we'll have most of the year to plan it," Mito said, she wanted the wedding to be in December, but not that close to Madara's birthday. "I was thinking December of next year. It's take away some pressure."

"And your father?"

"He'll be fine with it, since December is the month we're attacked the lest."

"I'll have to talk to him about that."

"Someone might overhear you, they might think you've gone soft."

"Maybe I have."

"Father's going to show me a seal, to make the two connected to the clan," Mito told him, she wanted to know what he thought about it, a seal would mean that they would be allowed to move to Whirlpool, if they wished. "Doing so will mean that no one can argue with me, if I teach them the clan arts."

"Can I see this seal?"

"Of course."

Tobirama only smiled at her. He felt a little guilty, she should know who they were, to him it meant very little. But it might make a difference with her. "Mito, I have to tell you something. I should have told you sooner."

Mito only looked at the two sleeping boys. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. She only sighed as she looked at the roof, she didn't know what to think. She was looking after the same men she was meant to marry. The seal that he had given her, had caused this.

"Mama, what's wrong?" she heard a soft voice asked. It wasn't Hashirama, she was sitting on Madara's bed. Since he was the smallest out of the two of them, she had more room. "Mama? I didn't do it."

"Of course not Madara," Mito said pulling him onto her lap, where his head rested on her she care that this was Madara Uchiha, no, because to her, he was her son. He would always be her son. "Daddy just told me something."

"So you know?" he asked her, looking at her with guarded eyes. She nodded and she felt the boy tense up.

"Madara, you have nothing to worry about. Your three years old, my son. I'll protect you with my dying breath."

Madara only looked at her, he was still half asleep. Even then he knew she wasn't going to attack, she wasn't that type of person. This was the age that he had lost his birth mum, the same age that he was when Izuna was born. He didn't want either to be repeated.

Mito only smiled at him, as he closed his eyes. Tobirama was in their bedroom, but she wanted to be with her children. So carefully picking Madara up, she walked back to their bedroom.

"Mito?" Tobirama asked as she watched as put Madara in the space between his arm and torso, black hair on his shoulder.

"Hang on, I need to get Hashirama," Mito told him while returning with said sleeping boy five minutes later. "We're going to sleep together, I don't care who they were. They might have been grown men, but now, their my sons."

"Your father was right," Tobirama said looking at his sleeping wife. He had moved Madara to his chest, before closing his eyes. "You are stubborn."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen- First Shinobi War

Madara and Hashirama didn't know what to think, they thought they had put wars behind them. However, it turned out they still happened. Just on a larger scale, much larger. Mito was worried about her husband, she hadn't seen him since the war started… two weeks ago.

She just hoped that it ended before December. That her husband, because wedding or not, that man was her husband. She didn't care, she was carrying his child.

"Mada, Hashi," Mito said to the two, both of them were sitting near the front window, where they could see the gate. "Why don't have lunch, I'm sure Tobirama is fine. He sent us a letter, also…"

"What?" Hashirama asked. He had long forgotten that Tobirama was his younger brother, now he was his dad. He knew Madara saw it the same way, they had a father that didn't see them as weapons. Despite being raised like one, to think that children were weapons. No one under seventeen were allowed on the battle front.

They had to stay and train, along with protect the village. In case anyone attacked them. She thought it was smart, the elders didn't. However, Tobirama put his foot down when they suggested children guarding the village.

"You're going to be older brothers," Mito told them a smile on her face, both Madara and Hashirama smiled at her, through Madara did look nervous. She would have to talk to them later. "I haven't told Tobi, but he sent us a letter. Along with a scroll with a seal. He might have sent you two something from Rain."

"Why?" Madara asked, he knew that Tobirama didn't see him as the 'enemy', but it would take time from to feel comfortable seeing him as a father. One he could live with. "What did he sent? And when he is coming back?"

"In a week, Mada. He needs to rest, but he wants to make sure you're safe."

"He's strong."

"I know."

Hashirama only smiled at them, before wrapping his arms around Madara. He was tall enough to put his chin on the others head, he knew Madara hated it, but it gave him something to do. That and he had to start studying.

Mito had started teaching them seals, she had a smile on her face. Like she was planning something, but he wasn't going to ask. It wasn't like she was going to tell him, even if he begged. Only Madara could get information out of her, only because he was cute.

He was sure that Madara could get information out of anyone. One look at wide black eyes and anyone, with a heart, would melt on the spot. It melted Mito's and he was sure it melted Tobirama's. After all, he remembered waking up between the two of them, while Madara was on Tobirama's chest.

Madara looked at the gates, he usually did this. He knew he had guards, it was war and he was the Hokage's son. To the villagers at least. So he was one of the biggest targets, something that could be used… he didn't want to think about it.

It was bad enough that he had to go through with this once, he didn't want to go through it a second time. Izuna wouldn't have been happy with him, he loved his brother. But he also loved Hashirama, Mito and Tobirama, the child that was growing in Mito's belly.

Looking at the gate guards, he knew they were about to change. He knew this, he the guard's time table, he would have to talk to Tobirama about this.

"Lord Hokage's coming back," one of the man whispered, Madara looking at them. Before looking out of the gate. "He was injured. Heard he put both Toka and Hikaku in charge."

"He was that badly injured?" the other guard asked, before a white haired man walked up to the gate. Red eyes glaring at him. Madara knew Tobirama had put a seal on the gate, but it only looked like he a broken arm. "Lord Second…"

"Daddy?" Madara asked walking around the wooden box, a small smile on his face. He was the first one to see him. Mito had told him and Hashirama that the first one to see Tobirama could tell him. That they would have to tell the other's what happened. "Mama's pregnant. There's a baby in her belly."

Tobirama looked at the three year old, and did one thing that no one expected him to. He lost all colour in his face… and fainted.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen- Baby and Academy

"Think his coming around?" a voice asked, Tobirama didn't know what happened, but then he remembered. Madara. Mito. Baby. "Madara... if he doesn't wake up in five minutes, you might want to get a medic."

"Seriously? Sent the three year old to get a medic? Dude, he'd kill us," another voice said, when he opened his eyes, he saw Madara sitting on his chest and he wondered how he didn't feel the boy's weight.

"Daddy's up," Madara said blinking climbing off of him, allowing Tobirama to sit up. So he was going to have a baby with Mito. A child, a baby. He would still love Madara and Hashirama, they would always be his children. "Daddy, Mummy told me to tell you. Up."

Tobirama only nodded as he lifted Madara onto his shoulders, without thinking. He should've known that Mito would give Madara a seal, or the fact that it was usually Hashirama would asked to be picked up, not Madara.

Madara only smiled as he slipped the piece of paper from his sleeve onto his hair. Mito told him to it, if Tobirama fainted when he told him about the baby. She didn't tell him what it did. Only that he had to do it, even made him promise.

"You fainted," Mito said as he walked into the door. Madara dozing off on his head, she knew that he would be. He always did that when Tobirama carried him. She thought it was cute, and showed how much Madara trusted him. "Really? Is it that much of a surprise, I mean I'm three months along. Don't faint, Madara's taking a nap on your shoulders."

"I can take him to our room," Hashirama said, hopping off the couch. He knew that Mito and Tobirama needed to talk. That and he could take a break from Mito's lession, she had already finished Madara's, but his was longer since he was on a different stage. "I've almost got the tag down Mum. Also, Dad pink's not your colour."

Tobirama only looked his son, wondering what he was talking about before passing Madara to him. His head leaning against the five year old's shoulder, while his legs where being supported by Hashirama's left arm.

"Pink's not my colour?" Tobirama asked once the two were out of sight. Then it clicked. "You had Madara do something?"

"Of course not," Mito told him, looking at him with an innocent smile. "I would never use our son against you."

Tobirama only nodded before he looked in the mirror. His hair was his normal white, but the end were a soft pink. He was glad she didn't chose a neon pink, but he guess this is what he got for fainted. "So we're going to have another child? We better start getting the nursery finished."

"Tobirama we still have six months."

"But sweetie, I'll need your help."

"I can help later."

"Not without hurting yourself and our child."

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"It only works for Madara."

"Can you blame me for trying?"

"Can't. But I hope you learnt your lesson."

"Don't copy Madara?"

"Yes. His cute, you're handsome."

Tobirama only smiled at her words, picking her up. He only smiled at her. "Why don't we continue in the bedroom? I'm sure Hashirama can find something to distract himself with."

"Hey, Mada. How do you feel about the baby?" Hashirama asked once Madara woke up. Black eyes only blinked, before looking at him. "You know our new sibling."

"We'll protect them," Madara said. Yawning before looking around his room, he swore he was on Tobirama's shoulders. "Anything new?"

"No. Just both of us are going to the academy. Mum can teach us with a baby, she'll continue our sealing lessons, Dad will help with our Taijutsu... when he can, but with the war going on..."

"They don't have time."

"Yea. You sound used to it."

"I had a private teacher, he used to train me before he's leave. So in the mornings."

"Poor baby," Hashirama said pulling him into a hug. No wonder he was cranky all the time, Hashirama thought, kissing his forehead. "I'll make sure no one does it to you again."

"Hashirama, you're a moron."


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

"Hey, Madara," Mito said as she walked into the door. The nurses didn't want her to leave, but she knew the room was needed. She was an Uzumaki, she was already over the bed and was healed from Zuko's birth. "Why don't you meet your brother?"

Madara only walked into the room, along with Makoto. She had asked Kikyo to look after Madara and Hashirama as she gave birth. Tobirama was still out in the front lines, she the war was coming to a close. But she missed her husband.

She just hoped he'll come back, she didn't care of he was missing an arm or a leg. Madara looked at her, but she could see the worry in those black orbs. She had to trust that her husband was strong.

Hopefully by December, the fighting would be over and they could have their wedding, along with celebrate Madara's forth birthday. Then Hashirama's entry into the academy. Along with other things she wanted him there for.

"He's go small," Makoto said, picking Madara up and putting him on his hip, so that his cousin could get a better look at his brother. "Aunty, what's his name?"

"Madara, Makoto. Meet Zuko," Mito told him. The baby had her hair, but she didn't know what colour his eyes were, seeing as he was still to young to open them, but she knew from her sister's birth. That they would start off as a baby blue, before changing into the colour they were meant to be. "Hashirama should be home soon, but do you want to help me finish his room."

"Yes!" Madara and Makoto told her. Smiles on their faces, while they followed her to the room next to hers and Tobirama's. Just in case the baby needed anything.

Tobirama only looked at the battle field, Mito had sent him a note. Telling him that his son, Zuko Senju, was born. That he was healthy, that both Madara and Hashirama wanted him home.

He knew the only way he could get home, was too end this war. But he had to keep his thoughts straight. He didn't want to be another body on the ground. Another dead person to add to the list.

"Hokage-san," a voice said, turning around he saw one of the Uchiha's members. A smile on his face, as he recalled his son before pushing the thought back and nodding. "Sand has sent a note. He wishes to meet to sign for a treaty."


End file.
